


Dᴇᴄᴇᴍʙᴇʀ - Wᴇ Cᴏᴍᴇ Rᴜɴɴɪɴɢ AU

by PuddyGeeks



Series: The 100 Fics [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, F/F, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddyGeeks/pseuds/PuddyGeeks
Summary: Tʜɪs ᴡᴀs ᴍʏ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀ AU sᴏ I ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ɪᴛ ᴀs ᴀ ᴏɴᴇ sʜᴏᴛ. I’ᴠᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴏɴᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴄᴀɴᴏɴ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ sᴏ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ғᴜɴ ᴛᴏ ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ Tʜᴇ 100 ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪɴ ᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ. Lᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛs ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴊᴏʙs/ᴀᴛᴛɪᴛᴜᴅᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇʏ ғɪᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪs :)Iғ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴍʏ ᴏɴɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴡᴏʀᴋ Wᴇ Cᴏᴍᴇ Rᴜɴɴɪɴɢ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋ ɪᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ʙᴇʟᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ Iɴᴅɪɢᴏ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏᴡ sʜᴇ ғɪᴛs ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴏғ Tʜᴇ 100.https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435352/chapters/51075964
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Original Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: The 100 Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dᴇᴄᴇᴍʙᴇʀ - Wᴇ Cᴏᴍᴇ Rᴜɴɴɪɴɢ AU

The thumping of the bass was almost deafening as I concentrated on reading lips over the crowded bar. Christmas Eve in New York City was the stuff of nightmares for bartenders, but here I was juggling bottles and straining to balance the work amongst the chaos. It was fortunate that I was experienced enough to manage the crowds and I had the confidence of knowing that at least one member of our security staff was keeping a close eye on me should anything get out of control. There was a cheerful, festive atmosphere filling the space and although it made for a fun shift, I couldn’t help watching the clock as I eagerly awaited going home for my own celebrations. My heart leapt in my chest as I glanced up to discover that it was finally time and I began undoing my apron as my manager rushed over with a frantic expression.

“Oh Indie, you’re not done already?! Is there any chance at all that I could convince you to stay on a little bit longer?” He gasped, seeming thoroughly frazzled by the activity and I dropped my apron under the bar with a satisfied smile.

“I’m sorry but I can’t, I have plans and a certain someone will be waiting for me.” I answered with my hands held up as I squeezed past him in the tight space and although he looked disappointed, he was also understanding. “I only agreed to work tonight for you, you know I wouldn’t do it for anyone else, Sinclair.” I added with a wink and he chuckled as he settled into managing the flow of staff to cover me.

“And you know that I appreciate you for it! Have a great time you lovebirds.” He cheered behind me as I waved over my shoulder and wandered through the old wooden doors to step out into the street. I turned to find a group of bouncers chattering near the entrance and strolled over with a smirk. It was easy to spot my target, he stuck out with his long, curly hair and large stature.

“Come on Mr Workaholic, aren’t you done yet?” I crooned as I tapped Bellamy on the shoulder and he spun around to fix me with a dazzling smile.

“Hey, you’re out on time! It is possible!” He teased and I jabbed at him playfully. We jointly gave our colleagues Christmas wishes before falling into step together through the city. There was a strong breeze and I shivered, shocked by the bitter temperature. I had been dressed plenty warm enough for the bar in my red leather-look leggings, white blouse and black parental advisory jumper but as per usual I had forgotten a coat for the walk home. Without a second thought, Bellamy slid off his heavy work jacket and wrapped it around me, enveloping me in it’s second hand warmth. I glanced over at him gratefully, only to notice that he actually wore a denim jacket underneath and sniggered under my breath.

“Am I that predictable that you need a second jacket nowadays?” I commented and his silent smirk was plenty of an answer.

In truth, I liked wearing Bellamy’s clothes, as they were so huge that I could get lost in them and it gave me a strange sense of comfort. My heeled boots clicked on the pavement as we strolled through the familiar streets hand in hand and occasional pockets of festive music greeted us as we passed the buzzing nightlife. Above our heads, the sparkling lights and decorations lit our way home and I basked in the magical feeling of the date. I peeked over at Bellamy, who seemed equally content and smiled to myself. He wore black skinny jeans with a chain on the side and a deep grey jumper under his jacket, and I was consistently surprised by his ability to make even the simplest of outfits look charmingly stylish.

We neared our apartment building and I followed Bellamy up the cold staircase with relief. I was immediately flooded with warmth as he unlocked the door and we stepped into our small but homely space. I rushed inside and made a beeline for the bathroom as Bellamy chuckled at me from behind. It was my least favourite part of my job that I had to get glamorous for every shift and it had become a running joke between us that the first thing I did when we got home was always to scrub away any trace of makeup. Behind me, he switched on the tree lights and various other strings of fairy lights that I’d spaced around in an effort to be festive, whilst I made myself comfortable. I felt immediately better with a clean face, and tied my hair up in two scruffy little space buns before changing into an old jumper and fuzzy socks. I stepped out of the bathroom to a snort of laughter from Bellamy, who was studying me in disbelief.

“Is that my jumper, Trouble?” He drawled and I looked down at myself with a smile. It was admittedly ridiculous on me, more closely resembling a dress as it hung down by my knees and I returned my attention to him with a gleeful smile. “I wondered where it had gone. Looks better on you anyway.” he conceded as I padded over to him and realised that he had also taken the opportunity to change into his well loved joggers that always made his butt look fantastic.

“I’ve been a terrible influence on you. Remember when you used to go out and party?” I crooned as I indicated toward the trackies and he shrugged carelessly at me.

“And now I’m stuck in with the most beautiful girl in the city, making hot chocolate. Poor me.” He remarked with a genuine smile that made my stomach fizz with excitement.

“Ooh, we’re making hot chocolate?!” I gasped and he shook his head with amusement as he strolled into the kitchen. The truth was, I had once worried that he might grow bored of our simple existence, when I only knew him as Octavia’s playboy older brother, but in the time that I’d come to know him better, I realised that we shared a love for the little things in life and we’d grown comfortable in our blissful little bubble. Sure, we had our disagreements and at times those would get quite heated, but on the whole we worked as a team and supported each other, and I was thankful for Octavia’s meddling to force us together.

We settled down on the sofa with our matching mugs of hot chocolate, each generously topped with whipped cream and marshmallows, and Bellamy set the tv to a classic black and white Christmas movie. I had to move the selection of law books spread across the coffee table in order to make space for our drinks and I cursed myself for dedicating so much time to studying that I didn’t even have space to live.

“Thank god I don’t have classes for a while, this semester has been a real bitch.” I grumbled as I tucked my feet up onto the seat and snuggled in closer to my lover.

“It’ll all be worth it when you’re out there shouting: objection!” Bellamy did a dramatic impression that almost caused him to spill his drinks and I sniggered at him in satisfaction.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it. Maybe you should be the lawyer.” I teased and he rolled his eyes at me. “Did Marcus say anything else about getting you enrolled at the police academy?” I enquired with a warm smile and he seemed enthusiastic as he considered my question.

“Yeah, he’s gonna put me forward for the next exam. He thinks the security experience will really help me to stand out.” He revealed eagerly and I felt a wide grin spread across my lips.

“That’s great Bel! Oh, I’m so pleased for you.” I breathed as I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and we snuggled up to watch the movie. It was wonderful to see things coming together so well and I couldn’t help feeling that we were starting to build our lives. I jumped as Bellamy suddenly got to his feet and strolled over to the window.

“Hey Indie, look! It’s snowing!” He called and I rushed to my feet to join him looking down at the city being showered in a flurry of thick snowdrops that seemed to have come from nowhere.

“Woah!” I gasped as my eyes widened in wonder and we stood side by side in awe, feeling as if we were inside the perfect tourist snowglobe. “I hope we can get to Clarke and Lexa’s okay tomorrow.” I thought aloud and Bellamy shot me a reassuring look.

“It’s not that far, Love. We’ll walk if we have to, we can’t let the family down.” He asserted and I nodded in response. “How do you think O is getting on with Lincoln’s family right now?” He asked with a mischievous smile and I hummed thoughtfully.

“Probably wishing she was here as normal. I’m glad they decided to spend some time there though, she should get the chance to know them.” I commented idly and he peered at me with a raised brow. “Besides, he adores Tavi more than I’ve seen anyone love someone else, I’m sure his family will love her too.” I added sternly and I chuckled.

“I hope you’re right.” He muttered, before turning fully away from the window to fix me with an inscrutable look. “Well, personally I’m glad that it’s just the two of us this year, as it means I can give you an early present.” He divulged and I examined him suspiciously.

“We’ve never done Christmas Eve presents before?” I drawled as I smiled at him coyly and he led me back to the tree with an excited bounce in his step.

“Maybe I just can’t wait any longer to give you this one.” He suggested as he rummaged around in the mountain of presents that hadn’t been packed up yet to go to our family tomorrow. I waited with a nervous anticipation until he suddenly leaned back and my mouth dropped open in shock. It took a few moments for the reality of what was happening to register in my mind as I realised that he was only leaning on one knee. He opened the delicate box that he was holding out to me to present a sparkling ring.

“Indigo Sloan.” He began and I could hardly get my breath as I took a hand to my mouth and he smiled perfectly in the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. “Every day since we met, you’ve made my life better. I’ve never before been glad that Octavia got detention, but I’m thankful that she did that day in high school so that she could meet you. You inspire me to be the best that I can be, you hold me accountable, you support me endlessly and you make me smile like no one ever has. I can’t imagine my life without you. Would you make my life complete by marrying me?” His voice shook with nerves as he spoke and I battled to hold back a wave of tears that threatened to escape.

“Yes, of course!” I gasped in a strangled cry and he slid the ring onto my trembling hand. I could hardly believe my eyes until he jumped to his feet to pull me into a sloppy kiss. My heart swelled to the point of bursting as our lips danced against each other and I felt my cheeks getting damp. We broke apart to examine each other with matching grins and I could hardly express the excitement that pulsed through my body. “Oh my god, everyone is going to  _ freak out _ tomorrow!” I exclaimed as I considered the reactions of our varied family and felt a fresh wave of anticipation.

“I don’t know about you, but I think Indigo Blake has a nice ring to it.” He crooned confidently as he leaned in for another celebratory kiss and I keenly obliged.


End file.
